


Much More To Such Things

by ToriRae



Category: Madam Spellman - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriRae/pseuds/ToriRae
Summary: Uh oh! Someone has a mommy kink. 😳😳





	Much More To Such Things

Zelda had always been the most protective witch, especially when it came to family. Yet, loyalty to her religion was almost as equally important to her.

But, Satan was no longer to be worshipped. Lilith had gotten the throne she most definitely deserved, slaving after Lucifer for so long and getting hardly anything in return, except broken promises.

Being the high priestess, Zelda was trying to do what was best for her coven. She still was unsure of what to do, worship Lilith or choose a different path?

These thoughts and questions kept her up at night while everyone else slept. So, she sipped from her glass and used a lit candle to ignite the end of a cigarette.

A dim fire burned in the brick fireplace, the only source of light in the room. Pacing the floor and staring at the fire, thoughts raced in Zelda's mind. Was every night going to be like this until she had reached a conclusion? So stressful? So worrisome? But, before the eldest Spellman could think anything more, the fire went out, swiftly and suddenly.

Zelda snapped out of her thoughts and blinked rapidly to adjust her eyes to the darkness, a tinge of panic filling her stomach. She heard breathing in the thick, black darkness, deep and steady. Having been rather unsure of where it was coming from, the tinge of panic grew inside her. She set her glass down and her cigarette in the ashtray.

With a flash, the fire suddenly reignited, brighter than before. Zelda flinched back and shielded her eyes from the sudden burst of light from the flames.

"Look behind you, Your Excellency," a low, sultry voice called from behind her. Zelda straightened her posture and tilted her head up at the proper address of her, reminding her of the pride those words instilled in her.

Turning around, she gasped and swiftly, yet elegantly, kneeled down to the figure before her.

"Dark Madam, my apologies, I was unaware it was you," Zelda said gingerly. She had kept her head down, waiting for Lilith to say or do something.

The clicking of heels ended as the demoness walked onto the rug. Lilith circled her, studied her. Her long, ginger hair, the way it flowed faultlessly around her face. Her petite stature, and the way her dress fit her petite stature in such a flawless manner.

Zelda felt Lilith eyeing her as if she was some sort of complex painting in an art museum. Knowing that Lilith was watching her made her uneasy, but she was still, refraining from fidgeting or shifting her position. Lilith circled her one last time, stopping in front of her. Leaning down, Lilith took Zelda's chin between her thumb and index finger, tilting her head up to look her in the eyes.

"I've always said women should be the ones in power, now look where we both are. It shouldn't have happened the way it did, for either of us, but we did it, Zelda Spellman." Lilith offered her hand to Zelda. Zelda grasped her hand softly and got to her feet. "Tell me, High Priestess, what're you thinking about?"

"My coven. You, Dark Madam," Zelda responded. She kept her head held high, as she often did.

"Oh my, my. What about me?" Lilith smirked and took a step toward her. Zelda blinked a few times and took a deep breath.

"Should I worship you? Should the church be the Church of Lilith now?" She took another step closer, now being but mere inches away from Zelda. The smell of white lilies filled Zelda's nose, a smell she had always adored.

"Do you think I could convince you to make the proper choice?"

"P-Perhaps you could," Zelda replied, fumbling over her words. She swallowed hard as her gaze accidentally trailed down to Lilith's lips.

Lilith grasped Zelda's chin with her fingers once more, making Zelda look her in the eyes again. She smiled at Zelda's uneven breathing. Soft lips pressed against Zelda's. Lilith held the ginger witch's cheek and used her other hand to pull her closer. It had been a long while since someone kissed Zelda so endearingly and she soaked up every second of it. After a moment, Lilith pulled away.

"Well?" Lilith questioned. There was a mischievous glint her eye.

"I t-think I need a little more c-convincing." Lilith grabbed Zelda by the neck, pushing her backward until she hit the wall. She cut off circulation but did not cut off Zelda's ability to breathe. Zelda bit her lip and smiled wickedly, mischievously.

"I know you have a little thing for agony and ecstasy." Lilith scrunched her nose and smirked. She let go of Zelda's neck and put her hands on the wall on both sides of Zelda. Zelda held onto Lilith's arms, catching her breath, and Lilith kissed Zelda's neck. A bite to Zelda's neck elicited a small gasp.

"There is so much more to such things, Your Highness," Zelda whispered, her mischievous smile hadn't faded.

Zelda had swooped under Lilith's arm and before the queen knew what Zelda was doing, the high priestess got behind her, pushing her front first against the cold, hard wall. Lilith laughed breathlessly, completely stunned.

Zelda grabbed a fistful of Lilith's chocolate tresses of hair and pulled her head back, whispering seductively in her ear, "Okay, my dark kitten, it's my turn." The pet name and sudden change of dominance had made Lilith's whole body weak, so when Zelda let her go, she fell to the floor.

Zelda pulled Lilith to her feet and bent her over the bedside. She grabbed a fistful of hair again, pulling her head back, and smacked Lilith's ass, growling in her ear. Becoming more turned on by the second, Lilith's breathing became more erratic and she gripped the blanket beneath her.

At this point, Zelda was sick of Lilith's dress and tore it off of her, pulling her panties down while she was at it. She freed herself from clothing, except for her bra and panties.

Standing behind the bent over Lilith, Zelda took in the lovely sight of her fist full of brown curls and the intoxicating sound of Lilith's heavy, uneven breathing.

"Ohhh, dark kitten..." Zelda said as her free hand slipped down and caressed Lilith's tender clit for a moment before pulling away.

"M-Mommy, plea-" Lilith pleaded. Zelda slapped her ass again and proceeded to drag her nails down Lilith's back. Slipping two fingers gently into Lilith's warm core, Zelda pulled on her hair tighter. Lilith's grip on the blanket became much stronger, turning her knuckles white. Lilith moaned, pushing herself back against Zelda's fingers as Zelda moved her fingers in and out of her.

"Eager, I see." Zelda let go of Lilith's hair and instead grabbed her throat. She added another finger and picked up her pace tremendously.

Within seconds, Lilith started screaming and moaning loudly. Zelda went back to pulling her hair instead of choking her, which made Lilith scream louder, in even more pleasure.

"I-... m-mommy!" Lilith screamed and let out a loud, low pitched moan as she orgasmed.

"That's a good dark kitten..." Zelda smiled and kissed Lilith's neck, then her lips.

Lilith swallowed hard, catching her breath, hardly believing that Zelda really discovered her mommy kink and her hair pulling kink, let alone even taking dominance.


End file.
